


Not stupid

by The Writers apprentice (Thewritersapprentice)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Americans know how superheroes work, Gen, I just really like Jagged Stone, Jagged Stone knows, Jagged Stone needs some love, identity reveal (kinda), protective chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewritersapprentice/pseuds/The%20Writers%20apprentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odd, eccentric and annoying were among the kinder adjectives Jagged Stone had heard people use to describe him, but that didn't bother him. What he couldn't stand though, was being called stupid by all those Parisians. How dared they? He had figured out one of Paris' best kept secret within the first weeks of his stay in the city of lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jagged stone could deal with a lot of things. He was a rock star, of course he had to be resilient, because both the media and ‘haters’ could be merciless. He didn’t let people calling him an annoying American, or a weirdo bother him. Odd, eccentric and annoying were among the kinder adjectives he had heard people use to describe him after all. 

No, things like that didn’t bother him. What did get to him, was being called stupid. 

Madamme Chamaq, one of Paris’ most tenacious reporters had been interviewing XY again. The people hadn’t completely turned their backs on the arrogant “musician” (even in his head Jagged refused to call the kid an artist) but they were far less supporting of him than before the whole Guitar Villain ordeal that had made the blonde show his true colours.   
Of course the reporter had to involve Jagged Stone in the interview, because without conflict ratings would drop, so she had asked XY what he thought of Jagged's latest interview. 

"Oh, you know," XY had started, "He's okay. Better than I thought at first, gotta admit that." Then the boy shook his head and sat up a little straighter. "I just think he's a bit of a stupid American, you know? Holding onto his old ways so tightly is dumb if you ask me. Times are cha-"

"Nobody asked you," Jagged growled angrily as he shut off the television. (Penny had told him she'd have his head if he broke another piece of technology, and he was inclined to believe her.) He threw the remote to the side and got of off the couch he'd been lounging on with Fang. 

How dared that Parisian call him stupid? He'd only been in Paris for a couple of weeks, and he had already figured out the city's biggest secret. The secret many of France's reporters had tried to unravel: the identity of Paris' resident super heroine Ladybug.   
Ladybug was a teenaged girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng who lived above her parents' bakery. She was a very talented designer, but also very clumsy. It surprised Jagged how she was able to keep her secret, because the few times he'd met her, she hadn't been very subtle. Of course the remark about the Eiffel-tower glasses during the whole Vincent Asa ordeal had been his first hint, but afterwards she seemed to be popping up wherever he went. 

Jagged picked up the magazine he had bought during a stroll weeks ago and flipped to the fashion section once again. There was a page about some design competition Gabriel Agreste had launched at a few Collèges, a picture of the man's son in the winning derby hat with a bit of information about it's designer next to it. The hat was pigeon inspired and -while not something Jagged could imagine wearing himself- very well made. The small picture of Marinette showing off her designs in the upper right corner drew a smile to his face, because it was what made him realize what was going on. 

When Mr Pigeon had wracked havoc on the people in the streets, Jagged had been working on a new song. Penny had burst into the hotel suite, slamming the door and leaning against it while trying to catch her breath.   
"Turn on the news," she had told him, plucking a feather out of her short purple hair. 

After doing what he was told, Jagged Stone had been assaulted with images of a girl in red spandex swinging through the streets of the 7th arrondissement. At the time, the scene reminded him of the comics he used to read as a child, in which heroes like spiderman made their way through American cities while fighting evil. Funny how France was the country that had the actual real life heroes.

"There are Pigeons, everywhere," Penny had moaned, focusing on the tv as she took her place next to Jagged. The rockstar would have laughed at that if the reporters hadn't just shown flocks of said animals flying towards the eiffel-tower in aircraft formation. He would shrug Penny's fear of the birds of most of the time, but in that moment, he could only imagine how scary it must have been for everybody outside. 

They watched the newsfeed together, and up until the moment the red blur of ladybugs rushing through the streets set everything back to how it was before Mr. Pigeon attacked, it seemed like your typical, run of the mill akuma-attack. And then the camera's zoomed in on Ladybugs face as she waved at the news crews. Jagged had let out a muffled curse as he fumbled to pause the image and sped off to his desk, leaving a surprised penny on the couch. 

There had been no way he was mistaken, the girl that smiled up at him shyly from the glossy page of the magazine in his hands was the same one as Ladybug who was confidently waving at the cameras on tv.   
"Penny, come look at this!" Jagged had cried out, waving the magazine above his head. His agent pulled up an eyebrow at his antics like she usually did when he got excited, but humored him anyway. He had been so pleased to watch the realization flit through her eyes as she quickly looked up at the tv screen before looking at the small picture again.   
"No way," she had muttered  
"Yep."   
"Do you really think it's?"  
"Absolutely." 

There had been a beat of silence before Penny groaned and wiped her hand through her hair.   
"Of course you are the one to find out shit like this," she stated. The look she had shot was one of annoyed fondness, and Jagged smiled at her brightly in response.   
"So, what should we do Penny?" he'd wondered. His agent shot him a look he didn't bother to react to.   
"Let's just sleep on it for now, alright?" She had sighed.

Now, a few weeks later, the rockstar was still torn about what to do with the information about Ladybug's identity. As far as he knew, he and Penny were the only ones in the whole of Paris who knew it, and that made him feel smug. 

Who was the stupid american now, XY?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jagged wanted to speak to her, now.

It had been two months since Jagged Stone arrived in Paris, and five weeks since he found out Ladybug’s secret identity. And in all that time, he didn’t find a single opportunity to talk to the girl. 

Jagged was pacing in the living area of his suite, ignoring Fang, who was following his every move out of the corner of his reptilian eyes.   
“How is it possible that I haven’t been able to talk to her when half of all those Akumas seemed to target the hotel I’m staying in?” Jagged groaned out loud. 

Penny walked into the living area with two cups of coffee, and put one down on the table, glancing at her pacing friend/client.   
“What if she doesn’t want to talk?” She wondered aloud. 

Jagged’s thoughtful expression turned into a frown.   
“Do you think that’s the case?” he asked, sounding a little unsure of himself for once.  
“I don’t know, it might be,” Penny replied, taking a sip from her cappuccino. 

With a simple push on the remote she turned on the news channel. The front of Le Grand Paris appeared on the flat screen, with Mayor Bourgeois in front of it. He was rambling about ‘his precious daughter’ being attacked and how unacceptable that was. 

Jagged wrinkled his nose, he didn’t like that girl. Chloe Bourgeois was a stuck up girl, and her father only seemed to encourage her bad behaviour. He had had to sit through a ‘meet and greet’ of sorts for a single school class, just because the little miss wanted to beat her competition in a unimportant class-president election, and Papa Bourgeois thought it would be a good way to buy votes. (Jagged managed to find out Marinette had won the election anyway, which amused him greatly)  
Because of this, it didn’t surprise the rock-star that Chloe had become the victim of the akuma of the week. It wasn’t the first time if he recalled. 

“Who do you think to be the Akuma this time?” Penny asked, nudging the still untouched cup of coffee on the table in Jagged’s direction. Jagged picked it up and took a long sip of his drink before answering. 

“A classmate probably. Maybe that girl who she was playing with when she interrupted my interview yesterday?” He offered. Penny just shrugged.   
“Could be, Chloe seems to be the type to take her anger out on whoever is closest.”  
“I still don’t get how nobody realized that that girl’s hair was al wrong. It was an entirely different colour, come on!” Jagged groaned. 

The two watched the newsfeed in silence while Chat Noir and Ladybug finished up the fight. It barely took them ten minutes to defeat the akuma, who indeed turned out to be Chloe’s friend.   
“That girl should come with a warning; “Long term exposure may lead to akumatisation,” Jagged scorned. Penny giggled behind her hand at the comment.   
“Don’t let the mayor hear you, he might just kick you out,” she replied. 

The two turned their attention back to the scream when malicious laughter filled the air. Ladybug was just about to leave when a twisted version of the cosplayer/wannabe-ladybug Chloe appeared on top of the entrance to the hotel. 

“Two Akuma victims in one day?” Penny gasped. Jagged leaned forward, his full attention back on the tv screen. The pair watched as Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged a game plan before the red-clad super heroine ran off. 

The fight that unfolded between Chat Noir and Antibug wasn’t pretty. Chat Noir seemed to hesitate when he was attacking, and Antibug used this to her advantage.   
“It’s almost as if he knows her,” Penny remarked, her brows creasing in a frown she usually reserved for Bob, or Jagged himself if he was being very annoying.   
‘It makes sense,’ Jagged Stone thought to himself. ‘I’d hesitate to fight someone I know too.’ 

Antibug managed to grab hold of Chat’s baton, and after conjuring rope from some unknown place, she tied him to it.   
“Cruel, using his own weapon against him,” Jagged muttered. The news-helicopter circled the hotel, while one of the reporters inside talked about the absence of Ladybug. There was a flash of a white top and pink pants, and Jagged jumped up immediately. “She’s in the hotel, Penny!” he cried out, bouncing on his feet. 

When the helicopter arrived back to the scene of the fight, Chat Noir was dangling in front of a rooftop terrace, while Antibug shouted harsh demands for Ladybug to show herself. Antibug got distracted by something, and while she was gone, somebody who didn’t appear on screen released Chat Noir. 

Jagged hopped around trying to find his left shoe while tying his right one.   
“What are you going to do?” Penny asked as he ran to the door. The concern in her voice made the rock star feel a little guilty, but he wasn’t about to let his agent stop him.   
“I’m going to find Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” He replied confidently.  
“But it’s dangerous, what if you get hurt?”   
“I’ll just wait till the fight’s over, gotta go, bye!” Jagged shouted back, rushing out of the door. He ignored Penny’s indignant cry and raced to the floor with the swimming pool. 

Two flights of stairs later, Jagged was very glad that being a rock star required a lot of physical fitness, because he barely felt the whine of his muscles when he made it to the door to the terrace. 

He arrived just in time to see Chat Noir shatter the pool shield underneath their feet so that Antibug fell through. Ladybug took the akumatized earrings with an impressive show of gymnastics and cleansed the dark butterfly that flew out. She apologized to Chloe, and the rich girl seemed to forgive her rather easily for somebody that had literally tried to kill her moments earlier. 

After sharing some banter with Chat Noir, Ladybug started to leave. Jagged panicked, wondering how he could stop the teenaged superhero, without giving away her identity to the others. 

“Ladybug, hold up!” He shouted, making his way on to the terrace. She looked back at him, and sighed apologetically.   
“I’m sorry Mister Stone, I can’t stay,” She called back at him.   
Jagged cursed underneath his breath. He needed to talk to her!

“I wanted to ask you about the amazing glasses you found me!” Jagged shouted in a desperate attempt to get her to listen. She would get the (not so subtle) hint right? He captured her attention all right.   
“Wha-?” she muttered, eyes wide and skin dangerously pale. “I’ll meet you in your suite,” she decided before lounging herself of the building.

Jagged let out a breath, relieved he would finally get to speak to Marinette/Ladybug. He turned around, only to be met with the end of Chat Noir’s baton.   
“What was that?” The cat-themed hero hissed out. Jagged raised an eyebrow, and silently wondered if the boys hair would stand up if he’d been a real cat. 

“Nothing, I just want to talk to your partner,” He replied confidently. Chat Noir seemed just as young as Ladybug, but he still tried to look intimidating, which made the rock star smile a little. “It’s great that you’re looking out for her Chat, but I don’t think she’d like to have other people present when talking about how to actually keep her secret identity secret.” 

Jagged pushed the baton away, and patted Chat Noir’s leather clad shoulder reassuringly.  
“Ladybug will be perfectly safe with me and Penny, so run along before your time runs out.” 

With that, he started to make his way to his suite, where a certain young designer turned superhero was probably waiting anxiously for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the amazing response, I've decided to add another chapter! I might update sporadically, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.   
> Please leave a comment if you like it (Or if you don't) and until the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shot Penny a desperate look, but she raised her hands, palms forward. The message was very clear. ‘You made this mess, I am not going to clean it up for you.’

Jagged entered his suite just in time to see Ladybug turn back into Marinette in a flash of pink light. The girl held out her cupped hands to catch a small red blob that appeared out of thin air. She cradled it to her chest and looked up. 

Jagged flinched when he saw the scared look in Marinette’s eyes, and he suddenly wondered if this whole thing was such a good idea in the first place. He hadn’t thought the girl could seem so small, even in his spacious suite.  
“Marinette,” He started, but the teen turned away from him. Her shoulders were hunched, and she seemed to curl in on herself even more at the sound of his voice. 

He shot Penny a desperate look, but she raised her hands, palms forward. The message was very clear. ‘You made this mess, I am not going to clean it up for you.’  
There was a terribly awkward silence for a few moments, until the red blob suddenly flew away from Marinette. The girl looked just as startled as he felt at the sudden movement. 

“You can’t tell anybody about this, Monsieur Stone!” A doll like figure was floating in front of Jagged’s face. She (Jagged assumed the figure was a she because of the high pitched voice) was barely the size of his palm, and bright red with a couple of black spots on her big round head. Her blue eyes stood in a deep frown. 

“Marinette has worked really hard to protect the city, but she can’t do that if people start targeting her friends and family.” She continued, putting her paw-like hands against her sides and leaning forward slightly. Jagged opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off. Who knew a figure that small could be so intimidating?  
“And they will be targeted if Ladybug’s identity is made public, Monsieur Stone.” 

“Tikki, that’s enough,” Marinette called out. She sounded tired and sad. The red figure (Tikki apparently?) turned around and shot her a worried look  
“Marinette?” 

There was another bout of silence as the two partners looked at each other, and Jagged decided to use it to speak.  
“I’m not planning on outing you, Marinette,” He stated gently.  
The super heroine’s head shot up, and Tikki actually jumped a couple of inches, leaving her to float higher than she did a moment before. 

Jagged shooed Fang of the sofa and flopped down, putting one arm on the backrest.  
“I’m sorry for scaring you like that, I get a bit enthusiastic sometimes.” He said apologetically. He pointedly ignored Penny’s muttered “A bit?” and patted the seat next to him. After a little bit of hesitation, Marinette sat down. 

“I understand that your secret identity is important to you and I understand the risks that come with being a superhero, but you are what, 16 years old?” he asked.  
“15, actually,” Marinette replied, looking down at her lap.  
“15, and you’re carrying a great responsibility. I think you need some support.” 

“And you’re the one that’s going to give her support?” Tikki piped up.  
Jagged actually felt his cheeks heat up a little at her suspicious tone, and he shrugged.  
“I was actually thinking she should tell her parents,” he stated. “Maybe Chat Noir too.”

“But what if Hawkmoth finds out? I can’t have him attacking them!” Marinette asked sounding worried. 

“How would he find out? Do you think Chat Noir would go around telling your identity to whoever will listen?” Penny asked, mingling in the conversation for the first time.  
Marinette looked positively offended on her partner’s behalf.  
“Of course not! I trust Chat,” She protested.  
“Your parents?”  
“Them too!”  
“Then how should he find out? We know how to keep secrets too Marinette. Do you want something? Tea, cookies…” 

Jagged chuckled at how easily Penny had shot down Marinette’s worries. She hadn’t outright dismissed them, but it was hard to argue with the calm logic of his agent. Part of the reason why he kept her around -even though a lot of other musicians he knew went through agents as if they were disposable plates- was that because of her levelheadedness, she was amazing at her job. Of course he loved her company too. 

“I’d like some cookies,” Tikki piped up suddenly. Jagged almost jumped, having forgotten the small mascot sitting on Marinette’s lap. For some reason the statement earned a small giggle from Marinette. 

The tension had pretty much vanished after that, and the three of them fell into easy conversation while Penny busied herself in the hotel suite’s kitchenette. They talked about the way Ladybugs powers worked, the most memorable akuma attacks, and how Marinette managed to plan her life around being Paris’ superhero. 

After drinks and cookies (Which Tikki managed to eat two of, despite them being half her size) Marinette was ready to transform again. She walked towards the window, that was still opened from her hurried entrance after the akuma-battle with Antibug, and gave her kwami an awkward smile. 

“Tikki, Spots on!” 

Jagged and Penny watched in awe as Tikki disappeared into Marinette’s earrings, and a bright flash of pink light washed over the teen. When the light died down a moment later, Ladybug stood in Marinette’s place. Jagged still couldn’t believe it, he and Penny were the only ones in Paris who knew the big secret. 

“Man, now I know how Loïs Lane felt,” He commented with a big smile on his face.  
“I hope you don’t mean that because you’re in love with her?” Penny asked jokingly at the same Ladybug wondered: “Who is Loïs Lane?” 

Penny found it quite funny to watch Jagged’s horrified face turn from her to Ladybug, as if he couldn’t decide which question was worse.  
“I’m not even going to dignify that with a response, Rolling.” He commented to his agent.  
“And the next time I see you, LB, I’m going to make sure you’ll get caught up on your superheroes.” He told Ladybug. 

The young girl smiled confidently –which was a great relief to Jagged- and gave a mock salute.  
“I look forward to it, Monsieur Stone,” she giggled before throwing out her yoyo, and disappearing into the streets of Paris. Penny shut the window behind her and let out a sigh. 

Meanwhile, Jagged wondered if it was possible to get part of his extensive comic-book collection to Paris in the next few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's chapter 3! I'm overwhelmed by the positive response this story has gotten, so thanks for all your reactions everybody! I think there'll be a few other chapters, but it might take a while because my final exams are getting really close. (Wish me luck!)  
> See you guys next time, and please leave a comment if you feel like it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat confronts Jagged

He could’ve known. Of course hindsight was always perfect, but as Jagged Stone was standing flat against the wall in his pyjamas, a metal baton at his throat, the only thing he could think, was that he really should have seen this coming. Oh, and he whished Fang was as ferocious as his appearance would suggest. 

Instead, the crocodile watched with a cocked head as his owner was forced to stare down Chat Noir’s elongated weapon as the black clad superhero glared at him. Jagged glared at the animal hoping his look would convey his thoughts: “You’re useless in situations like this.” 

“What do you want from Ladybug?” Chat’s sudden question startled Jagged, causing him to jump a little.   
“I don’t want anything from her,” he defended himself, but chat didn’t seem to buy it.   
“And why-“ Chat pushed the baton a little harder against Jagged’s throat. “-would you want to speak with her, as her time was running out, if you don’t want anything from her?” 

Chat’s tone was dangerously close to a growl, and Jagged had a hard time reminding himself that the person on the other side of the weapon was just a kid. In a moment of bravery (Or stupidity, Penny would later chastise him) he pulled up his leg and kicked Chat against the chest. Because of the distance between them, the kick wasn’t hard enough to actually hurt chat – at least, that was what Jagged hoped- but it did shove him backwards enough for the rock star to duck out from underneath the baton and dive to the other side of the room. 

He needed his phone. There should be somebody he could call right? What would the Parisian Police do if he told them an overprotective super-hero was attacking him?  
He just had to find the light switch so he could find his phone. He had tossed it in the general direction of the chair next to the bed when he went to sleep, but he had heard it clatter to the floor. Now he was cursing himself for being to lazy to pick it up then. 

“Aren’t you a superhero?” he shouted in Chat’s general direction, still fumbling for the light switch. “Heroes are supposed to save people, not assault them in their own hotel room!”   
“Shut up! Heroes aren’t supposed to be blackmailed by people twice their age either!” 

Forgetting about his goal for a moment, Jagged turned around.  
“Did you just accuse me of blackmailing Ladybug?” he asked.   
“Yes! I don’t know how you found out her identity, but I promise you’ll regret it if it gets out!” Chat cried out before pouncing at him. 

Jagged cursed and barely managed to jump aside, hitting the light switch in the process. Chat Noir let out a sound of surprise, covering his eyes with his arm to shield them from the sudden brightness. “I guess that’s a disadvantage of night vision huh?” Jagged mused as he watched Chat blink repeatedly to adjust to the new lighting. 

Now that the lights were on, Jagged felt like they were on par. Or as on par as he could get with a teenager with a creature that could grant him godlike powers.   
“Listen here punk, I haven’t and will never, ever blackmail Ladybug.”   
They shared another look until Fang sauntered over and started rubbing against Chat’s legs.   
“ Oh, so now you decide you’re getting involved?” Jagged complained to the large reptile. Fang of course didn’t seem to care much, letting Chat Noir scratch his scaly head. 

“If you are done threatening me, could you please go? I’ve got a long day tomorrow, and I’d like to get a little more sleep.” Jagged walked to the window Chat had entered through, and re-opened it with excessive movements. Then he motioned for the superhero to leave through it. “Don’t let the window hit you on the way out!” 

“We are not done talking, Monsieur Stone!” Chat protested. “You might say you’re not blackmailing her, but I know what power does to men like you and fa- Monsieur Agreste, and if you managed to trick Ladybug into revealing her identity, you must be tripping on it. I want to know what you want from Ladybug!” 

Jagged didn’t try to put effort in hiding his chuckles. Here was the second Parisian superhero, slipping up as badly as his partner had. It was a damned miracle nobody else had figured out their identities yet. Maybe the civilians were the stupid ones?

“Do you think this is funny?” Chat growled, reaching for his staff again.   
“Yes I do, Agreste.” Jagged replied, miming wiping away tears of laughter. “I think it’s funny that the fifteen year old boy who’s been fan-boying over both me and Ladybug is jumping to stupid conclusions.”  
“I am not-“   
“Did you even try to talk to Ladybug before storming in here al upset and edgy?” Jagged interrupted chat’s protests.   
“I found out Ladybugs identity. I found out yours! It really isn’t that hard if you actually stop to think about it.” 

Chat’s vivid green eyes widened comically, and Jagged was reminded of a startled cat. The rock star grinned at him and sat down on his bed.   
“Please you slip up so often. Both of you.” He crossed his legs and shot Chat one of his camera smiles.   
“So I’m gonna offer you the same thing I offered Ladybug: Support.” 

Chat was staring at him as if he’d grown a second head. When a minute passed -in which Fang let out a confused whine at all the tension- and the boy still hadn’t replied, Jagged was getting a little worried, had he broken him?

“Why?” Chat eventually managed to croak out. The cat ears on his head were drooped a little, and the boy fiddled with his tail (was that a belt?). 

“Because the only thing standing between Paris and some crazed super villain is a pair of fifteen year olds in leather and spandex. I told Ladybug to talk to her parents because I know they’re kind, but I’m assuming Papa Agreste has some serious parenting issues, so…” Jagged trailed of. 

“Look kid, you’re gonna need support. You might think you can handle anything the world throws at you, but a lot can happen. People noticing you are not where you should be, akuma attacks getting worse, somebody finally figuring out your identities and broadcasting them to the world. I’m just saying the two of you could use some help, and I’m more than willing to give it.” 

Chat looked Jagged over as if to determine whether the man was lying or not. Apparently he was unable to find the tell tale signs of lying because he nodded eventually.  
“I’ll think about it.” Chat decided. 

“Great. Could you hit the light switch on your way out? I’d really like to get some sleep before my alarm goes off. Big interview and all that.” Jagged stated with a yawn.   
Chat send him a look and threw his baton across the room, hitting the switch dead on and catching his weapon with ease. Then he jumped out of the window with out a word. 

Feeling quite pleased with himself, Jagged got back underneath his covers and let his pet crawl onto the foot end.   
“Well Fang, let’s hope that this decision was not stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, and then it was October already.   
> I'm sorry for not posting earlier, after my final high school exams and University entry exams (I got into my first choice Bachelor, yay) I travelled a lot and then my first term started already. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took quite some effort writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea when somebody pointed out that Jagged Stone was the only person to realize Chloé's hair was wrong when she was (cos)playing Ladybug with Sabrina. Marinette slipped up when she was protecting him in the Numeric episode, and I personally believe he noticed.   
> This is unbeta'ed, so please point out mistakes!  
> If you want more, I might consider writing a second chapter, but I'm very busy with school atm, so it probably wouldn't come soon. 
> 
> Anyway, leave a message if you want, I love feedback!


End file.
